The End
The End is the twentieth and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on September 6th, 2015 for sponsors and September 7th, 2015 for the general public. It is the 285th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles *Washington *Carolina *Doc New Republic *Kimball *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith *Matthews *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Several soldiers *Doyle (Mentioned only) Charon Industries *Malcom Hargrove *F.I.L.S.S. *Several soldiers Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta *Epsilon-Gamma *Epsilon-Omega *Epsilon-Sigma *Epsilon-Iota *Epsilon-Eta Plot The Chairman releases numerous Mantis androids around the temple and begins annihilating soldiers left and right, both Chorus troopers and Space Pirates. With Washington, Carolina, Kimball, and the rest of the Feds and Rebels forced to take cover, the Reds and Blues contemplate a way to shut down the robots. Epsilon states that they must reach the Staff of Charon ''in order to override the Mantises' controls. So, in order to get inside the ship, the crew board Locus and Felix's damaged Falcon and fly it towards the ''Staff of Charon. After successfully getting inside, the crew search around the ship's engine room for the override controls, and soon discover F.I.L.S.S. F.I.L.S.S. explains that she was recovered by Hargrove and was illegally reassigned to work under him. When Epsilon pleads for her to shut down the Mantises, F.I.L.S.S., despite the action violating Hargrove's orders, gladly agrees to help, due to her deep dislike for the Chairman. Unfortunately, Hargrove stops F.I.L.S.S. from deactivating the androids and sends his own forces to attack the crew, prompting them to flee. As Hargrove's forces corner the crew, F.I.L.S.S. uses the ship's blast doors to protect them. She then directs the Reds and Blues to the location of the terminal containing the override controls: the Chairman's trophy room. As casualties build up outside the temple, the Reds and Blues hurry to the Chairman's trophy room. Upon reaching it, Tucker and Epsilon enter the room while the other Reds and Blues stand guard outside. Epsilon quickly becomes angered upon seeing Tex's cracked visor and orders F.I.L.S.S. to bring up the terminal to the Mantis controls, which she does. As Epsilon gets to work on overriding the controls, Hargrove, speaking to the two from the ship's bridge, admonishes that the crew will not leave the ship alive. Tucker, however, remains unfazed and shuts down the Mantises after Epsilon finishes overriding the controls. After the Mantises all shut down outside, the Feds and Rebels rejoice. Back in the trophy room, the Reds and Blues rush in and seal themselves inside as Hargrove's forces close in. Epsilon contacts Carolina demanding an extraction, in which Carolina states that they will fire up a Pelican to pick them up in a few minutes. Unfortunately, Hargrove's forces immediately begin welding through the door, shortening the crew's time to make their escape. As a result, the Reds and Blues bravely prepare themselves for the oncoming attack, with Grif arming himself with his Brute shot, Lopez, Doc, and Donut barricading the door, and Simmons attempting to start up the Monitor. Tucker, concerned, asks Epsilon if they can win, but the latter explains that they still need one more piece. Having discovered it while overriding the Mantis controls, Epsilon has F.I.L.S.S. release the Meta's modified suit and asks Tucker to put it on. After Tucker dons the suit, Hargove's forces prepare to breach into the room. In response, the Blood Gulch Crew say their goodbyes to one another and ready themselves for the impending attack. Epsilon then states that out of everyone he's met he hates the crew the least, in which Tucker responds saying that he'll see him on the other side. Suddenly, time slows down, with Epsilon assuring that he will not make it back. Epsilon-Delta soon appears and asks Epsilon if he really wants to go through with this, in which Epsilon ensures that he does. Epsilon then begins a recording and says his final goodbyes to the Reds and Blues. He thanks them for giving him his own voice, his own personality, and providing him with new memories. Epsilon continues his message, stating that while these traits make him who he is, they're also holding him back. He explains that while he himself is unable to run the suit, he can do it if he deconstructs himself and leaves behind the memories of the other A.I. fragments. After performing this action, Epsilon reveals that Doyle made him realize that when a hero sacrifices himself to save the day the hero isn't alive to see the happy ending or even know if their sacrifice made any difference. Epsilon concludes his message by saying that while the hero never knows the results of his or her sacrifice they can only hope that things will turn out well in end, before dematerializing for good. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Doc's statement, "Fly you fools." is a reference to the 2001 film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Grif regains his Brute Shot in this episode. *Epsilon fragments himself, but this action destroys him in the process. *Tucker gains the Meta's armor. *Simmons questioning if the Monitor's laser still worked is a reference to Think You Know Someone and Recovering One, where Epsilon utilized it. *Sarge's line "Today is a good day to die" is a reference to K.I.T. B.F.F. *Tucker saying that the Meta's armor is a little tight in the groin may be a reference to Dealer Incentive, when Donut told Caboose that his pink armor is comfortable in that region. *Epsilon saying that he hates the gang the least before he dies is a reference to Don't Ph34r the Reaper when Church told Tucker that he hated him the most just before he "died." *F.I.L.S.S. recognizing Epsilon as the Director is a reference to And Don't Call Me Shirley, where F.I.L.S.S. made the same mistake after meeting Epsilon and Caboose for the first time. *F.I.L.S.S. mentioning the Director's "passing" is a reference to Don't Say It, and confirms that the Director committed suicide after Carolina and Epsilon's departure. *Hargrove's suspicions that Epsilon would be unable to run the Meta suit successfully in Along Came a Spider are confirmed in this episode, with Epsilon being forced to fragment into his respective personalities to run the suit. *Tucker saying "We'll wing it" is a reference to the Season 12 Teaser Trailer, where he said the same thing to Kimball. Video Coming soon... Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes